


Dear God

by She_Who_Only_Knows_War



Series: Letters [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Christianity, Letters That Aren't Really Worth reading, Religion, There I Warned You, Why do I always do angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 18:35:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3947362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/She_Who_Only_Knows_War/pseuds/She_Who_Only_Knows_War
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>An angsty letter that's just for me. Honestly.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Dear God

**Author's Note:**

> An angsty letter that's just for me. Honestly.

Dear God

I am indescribably angry at you.  
You follow me down the road, take care of the things I want. But what about the things that I need?  
Why do people keep telling me that the dead rise? The sick are healed? The blind made to see?  
Why?  
Don't they realize that it is only if you want it done that it happens?  
I'm left with this giant gaping hole that people keep trying to assure me you'll fill but all I do is bleed.  
My wounds don't heal. My dead don't rise. My sick are never healed.  
My hope is always ripped away and why is it that you always seem to let it?  
It's stupid to think that I can live without the one that spoke the world into motion, yet I go into cycles in which I am so wrapped up in your betrayal, that I want nothing to do with you.  
I don't want to trust. I don't want to hope. I don't want to ask you for anything because it always comes back to the fact that my dead don't rise. My blind aren't healed. My sinners aren't saved.

What the hell do you want me to do?  
Throw it all away?  
Decide not to think at all?  
I can ignore your choices no more than you can ignore mine.  
I cannot judge you. But I can call you wrong. Even if you're not.  
I can disagree.  
I can't deal with the way you treat me.  
I can't deal with the fact that I am afraid to get close because my dead don't rise. My wounds don't heal. My world stays cold.

And my trust stays shattered.


End file.
